Le goût des cerises
by Cwan
Summary: L'amour ça tombe jamais au bon moment, mais y'a pas vraiment de moment pour l'amour non? Mais quand cela arrive c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. C'est une histoire d'amour, au fur et à mesure des saisons, une histoire d'amour qui se construit entre pleur et rire. Je vous propose une année dans la vie de Neville et Drago, une année qui changera tout.
1. Automne 1998

_"C'est une histoire d'amour, qui se construit de regard en rencontre, une histoire de tout les jours..."_

 _Automne 1998_

Cinq mois, cela faisait exactement cinq mois que tout était fini, plus besoin de se cacher dans la salle sur demande, de quémander de la nourriture à Alberfort, de sortir la nuit pour avoir quelques nouvelles du château au risque de perde la vie, plus de peur, plus de cris, de mort. Assis seul dans un parc au cœur de Londres, Neville repensait à ses derniers mois écoulés, les feuilles tombaient autours de lui comme un ballet magique, la nature se parait de couleurs vives, l'orange des feuilles, la lumière douce, et la fraîcheur de l'hiver bientôt présent. Bientôt il entrerait dans la vie active, sa dernière année à Poudlard serait sûrement la plus belle de toute, entouré de ses amis, et des souvenirs de ceux qui les avaient quitté. Se levant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, Luna les aimait bien ainsi, et d'un pas pressé, mais assuré, il traversa la route, aujourd'hui il rendait visite à ses parents, comme tout les premiers dimanches de chaque mois, pourtant cette fois il venait seul, sans sa grand-mère, car il était Neville Londuba, et il n'avait plus rien à craindre, même affronter ses parents qui ne le reconnaissait pas.

Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il attendait, un courant d'air fit claquer la fenêtre, d'un petit geste de baguette il la ferma, cette petite interlude l'avait occupé deux secondes, il retourna à son ennui et la contemplation du mur d'en face, blanc, lisse, fade. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, un médicomage en robe bleu et au front plissé entra, Draco se leva sans un mot, le regard du sorcier était lourd, un frisson lui parcourue l'échine.

« - Nous venons de recevoir les analyses, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais elles ne sont pas enthousiasmante. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de trouver les mots, son beau parler avait disparut, sa froideur et son air hautain de même, il ne restait qu'un petit garçon blond aux grand yeux gris plein de tristesse et de peur.

« -Combien de temps ?

\- Six mois tout au plus...

\- C'est dommage, mère aime tellement l'été... Répondit-il distraitement. »

Le médicomage le salua d'un signe de tête et le laissa de nouveau seul, Draco ne le vit même pas, les mains dans les poches, il prit une grande inspiration et sortit lui aussi. Dans une salle de chambre adjacente, sa mère reposait dans un lit, qui semblait tellement immense comparé à son petit corps. Il s'assit sur le bord, pris la main de sa mère dans la sienne, elle dormait, elle semblait si calme, si belle, tellement loin des tourments du monde, de ses derniers mois. Il déposa un baisé sur son front, il ne servait à rien d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, elle était bien trop fatiguée, sur le bord de sa table basse il fit apparaître une fleur de cerisier et partit. Dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il bouscula quelqu'un devant la porte, marmonnant une excuse sans se retourner il continua sa route, jusqu'à être hors de vue. Neville se massa le bras, que faisait Draco ici ?


	2. Hiver 1998

_"Les larmes sont égales aux pluies, car avec le soleil les rires reviennent."_

 _Hiver 1998_

Neville, une horrible couronne en papier sur la tête, un verre à la main, discutait gaiement avec une infirmière du service de ses parents, en cette veille de nouvelle année tous étaient joyeux, une odeur de dinde et de crème anglaise embaumait l'hôpital, de la musique rompait le silence d'habitude si monotone. Il connaissait tout le monde ici, patient comme soigneur, soudain un décompte se fit entendre.

« - _10... 9... 8..._ »

Puis il le vit, à l'opposé du couloir ou il se trouvait, une silhouette fine, haute, vêtue d'un élégant costume noir, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, une peau pâle, c'est son aura qui l'avait surtout intrigué, si sombre, comme les nuages qui recouvrent un ciel d'été, des nuages qui cachent un orage violent et dévastateur.

« - _...7 ...6 ….5 … 4…_ » criait tout l'étage et sûrement l'hôpital en cœur.

Il avança vers lui, sans s'en rendre compte, son verre à la main et son affreuse couronne sur la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, eux qui avaient été ennemis, eux comme tout ceux de leur génération qui avaient mit fin à la guerre, et put rendre possible ce décompte, ces cris de joies et ces rires.

« - _… 3... 2... 1…_ »

Neville fixa Draco, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise, ils échangèrent un sourire, presque timide, un simple sourire qui leur fit chaud au cœur.

« - Bonne année Draco!

Bonne année Neville! »


	3. Printemps 1999

_"Je n'ai pas de problème avec la mort, c'est juste que je ne sait pas quand elle viendra."_

 _Printemps 1999_

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver avant chaque visite à l'hôpital, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, rien au monde ne leur aurait fait rater ces moments si agréable l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'étaient découverts, apprivoisés, comme des bêtes sauvages marqués par leurs blessures. Un thé à la main, ils discutaient toujours assis sur le même banc, dans le même parc, bien que routinier cela leurs allaient, la routine avait du bon.

« - Tu compte reprendre tes études? Demanda Neville.

Je ne sais pas, cette année j'ai du prendre les affaires de mon père en main, et m'occuper de... de mère... Je ne pense pas être à ma place à Poudlard l'année prochaine, cela serait tellement bizarre...»

Neville hésita un instant, Draco lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, comme pour le rassurer dans sa démarche, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, encore moins à son ami.

« - Tu ne peux pas... Ou ne veux pas? Finit-il par lâcher. »

Draco eu un petit rire amusé, il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé, son sourire se fit plus large, il plongea son regard dans celui de Neville.

« - À vrai dire je n'en ai pas envie, j'y ai tellement de souvenir, et pas que des bons, puis je ne me sentirais plus à l'aise, c'est à cause de moi si ils sont entrées en sixième année, à cause de moi si Dumbledord est mort... Le début de la guerre...

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'en as pas eu le choix Voldemort à...

\- Si Neville on a toujours le choix... Aller viens on y va!»

Son ton était sans réplique, Neville le suivit en silence, ses derniers mots lui pesaient sur l'esprit, une fois à l'intérieur ils se séparèrent, dans une accolade amicale, presque tendre, mais Draco semblait tellement loin. Au bout du couloir Neville eu un mouvement de recul, quelque chose l'empêchait de le quitter ainsi. Revenant sur ses pas, il entra dans la chambre de la mère de Draco, il était assis sur une chaise, face au mur blanc, seul, il n'y avait personne, au sol la où aurait du être le lit, une fleur de cerisier reposait. Comme échappé d'un rêve, il s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui leva son si beau visage vers lui, on lisait dans son regard une tristesse sans nom, une partie de lui même avait disparut, emportée comme sa mère, ce fût comme si un barrage se brisait. Draco vacilla, le brun se baissa à son niveau, et le pris dans ses bras. Ils glissèrent au sol, l'un contre l'autre, Draco s'accrochait au jeune homme, comme pour survivre, ne pas se noyer dans ses plus sombres sentiments. Neville le serrait à s'en briser les doigts comme pour absorber cette douleur, cette souffrance, cette peur.

« -J'ai fait mon choix, tu ne seras jamais seul, je te le promets… »


	4. Eté 1999

_"Le passé c'est un peu comme un vieux pote qui te pousse au cul en te disant 'maintenant t'avance!' "_

 _Été 1999 _

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils regardaient les nuages qui passaient, cachant parfois le soleil, il faisait chaud, mais Neville avait lancé un sort de son invention qui crée des petites brises d'air. Cote à cote, en silence, main dans la main, rien à cette instant, absolument rien ne pouvait leur arriver, comme dans une bulle, le plus dur de leur vie était derrière eux, Draco, avec peine, se remettait de la disparition de sa mère, il l'avait su dès le premier jour, mais cela avait fait tellement mal, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, la mort aurait été préférable, si il n'y avait pas eu Neville. Il était la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis ces 12 derniers mois, depuis la fin de la guerre, car dans le regard brun de son amant il pouvait y lire un avenir sans ombre.

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi! » Murmura Neville tout heureux.

Il se redressa et chercha dans le panier à ses cotés, il se retourna finalement vers le blond, et comme un enfant, il lui tendit à deux mains une petite barquette pleine de fruits ronds, doux et très appétissants, d'une couleur rouge profonde.

« - J'espère que tu aimes les cerises!

Je les adore. » Répondit-il dans un rire tout en piochant l'une d'entre elles.

Le fruit était sucré à souhait, un sentiment de joie profonde s'empara de lui, il en reprit une autre, un peu de jus tomba sur son t-shirt blanc, il en sourit de plus belle.

« - Quand j'étais petit, l'été, avec mère nous nous baladions dans les jardins du manoir, je montais aux arbres pour lui en cueillir, parfois père venait avec nous. Ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs Neville... Merci, je les avais presque oubliés. »

Il se pencha sur lui, et son baisé eu un goût de cerise, un goût que Neville associa toute sa vie à Drago et à la liberté d'aimer et d'être aimé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié! _Les petites citations à la con en début de chapitre son de moi!_

Plein de surprise pour les semaines à venir! Passez donc sur le blog _Ginalaguimauve_ des plus facile à trouver! Merci à Pochama-Ashimari pour sa très bonne correction! A tantôt


End file.
